


Kinda cute

by fluffs_jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffs_jae/pseuds/fluffs_jae
Summary: A daily life of Haechan, where mark rejects his hug on-cam





	Kinda cute

Donghyuck plopped himself on the bed. Fishing out his phone, he scrolled through his twitter and saw the videos again wherein Mark rejects his hug, instead offered Hyuck their signature handshake.   
He sighs as the door from his room opened that made him look at it. “Hey...” the man standing in the door said, Mark. Donghyuck just looked at him. “C-Can I come in?” Mark asked.  
Donghyuck nodded and sat up from his bed as he looked at Mark sitting beside him.  
They just looked each other.   
Silence filled the room.  
“I’m sorry for rejecting your hug earlier baby..” Mark was the one to break the silence. Donghyuck looks away.  
“Yeah sure, you had always rejected my hugs anyway.” He pouts, as he looked backed at Mark who’s just smiling at him.   
“Why are you smiling like that?”  
“I just... find it cute when you pout”  
That made his heart flutter. Because it was coming from Mark. “Stop making my heart beat so fast” He was blushing. But as Mark kissed Donghyuck’s cheeks, it made him blush even harder. “I’m sorry okay? You know that I love you even though I reject your hugs sometimes.”  
“Always.” He corrected.  
“Always.” He answered.  
They smiled. “Want to cuddle?” Mark said as he lied down on his bed, followed by Donghyuck as he snuggled his face on the crook of his neck. “You’re okay now?” He heard Mark asked him as he kissed the top of Donghyuck’s head.  
He nodded.   
“Let’s sleep?”  
“Okay.”   
“Hyuck?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too Mark.”


End file.
